


Времена года

by devo4ka_eve



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devo4ka_eve/pseuds/devo4ka_eve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим хочет, чтобы его любили. Старый Спок не хочет портить жизнь молодому себе.<br/>Молодого Спока очень мало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Осень

— Нам нужно ждать, пока эта штука уберется оттуда? — интересуется Кирк хмуро глядя на вход в пещеру.  
— К сожалению, — кивает Спок. — Присядь и отдохни, Джим.  
— Вы совсем не похожи на него, — не может удержаться Кирк, скользя взглядом по лицу старого вулканца.  
Кожа иссечена морщинами, волосы все до одного седые. Лишь уши не изменились. И глаза такие же темные — только эти гораздо теплее, и смотрят мягче.  
— То, что вы показали мне... о нас. Оно произойдет?  
Спок теперь не знает. Выбрал бы Джим такую судьбу, если бы знал все заранее? А он сам? Знай он заранее, насколько больно терять _человека_ , разве он бы ввязался в это?  
Огонь трещит, тепло разливается по замерзшему телу, и Спок понимает, что ответ — да. Он в любом случае выбрал бы Джима, каждый раз при любом сценарии бы выбирал. Но вот сам Джим?  
— То, что я увидел... — молодой Кирк неотрывно смотрит на огонь, — как мы полюбили друг друга? Когда?  
— Я такого не говорил.  
— Я видел свои глаза, — коротко поясняет Джим и неуверенно касается запястья Спока. — И я знаю, что ты определенно тот, кого я мог бы любить. Но он меня ненавидит. Тот... молодой ты.  
— Я могу показать тебе...  
Споку инстинктивно хочется доказывать, что он был очарован Джимом с первого взгляда. С самого теста Кобаяши Мару.  
Но Кирк ловит его руку, почти коснувшуюся его лица, и отводит в сторону, самым нахальным образом целуя в губы. Жадно.  
И Спок забывает все, что хотел доказать. Десятилетия прошли со смерти Кирка, с последнего раза, когда он касался этих прохладных человеческих губ своими горячими. Раньше Спок был уверен, что вторых шансов не бывает, но этот _мальчишка_ Кирк так бессовестно расстегивал его куртку, что все барьеры рушились на глазах.  
Кирк, живой и настоящий, прижимался к нему всем телом, отчаянно желая получить всю любовь, увиденную в глазах Спока. До капли.  
Спок знает это потому, что Джим был и всегда останется его t'hy'la. Знает Спок также и то, чего хочет этот безрассудный мальчик — прямо сейчас, у костра на оледенелой Дельта Веге: только чувствовать раскаленное тело Спока на своем, только быть любимым прямо сейчас и до последнего вздоха.  
Спок не может остановиться. Никто бы на его месте не смог.

***

— Ты должен знать, что я не он, — твердо замечает Спок.  
Кирк хмурится, притягивая его к себе.  
— Я знаю. Он меня ненавидит, а ты... ты — любишь, и со мной никогда такого не случалось, понимаешь? — старательно объясняет Джим.  
— Это не соответствует действительности, насколько я знаю твою нынешнюю жизнь, ты пользуешься таким же вниманием у женщин, как и в моем мире.  
— При чем тут, — морщится Джим. — Спок, это все не... они очаровываются, хотят встречаться со мной, но не было никого и никогда, кто любил бы меня... так. И кого я бы любил.  
Спок сглатывает напряженно, этот разговор происходит между ними не впервые (на самом деле — шестнадцатый раз за последние четыре месяца), но всегда дается одинаково тяжело вулканцу.  
— То, что я делаю, в высшей степени нелогично. Ты заставляешь меня ломать свою собственную — другую — жизнь.  
— Наши отношения ничего у него не отнимают, — упрямо говорит Кирк. — Между мной и... тем Споком никогда ничего не будет, это невозможно.  
— Не говори так.  
Джим касается его подбородка пальцами, приподнимает и целует в губы мягко. Его переполняет такая невероятная любовь, что удерживать это в себе просто невозможно.  
— Но это так, — шепотом отвечает Джим. — Я люблю тебя. Я твой... как ты там говоришь? T'hy'la. А ты — мой. Пожалуйста...  
Он целует почти упрашивающе, и Спок не может удержаться, целует в ответ, подминая под себя молодого капитана. Так заканчивается каждый их разговор. Черт возьми.

Когда тяжело дышащий Кирк падает рядом с ним на влажные простыни, взгляд Спока снова становится упрямым.  
— Эта связь... в которой, ты мой t'hy'la... Она возникла не между нами. Между тобой и им, и ты проецируешь...  
Кирку неприятно.  
Кирк хмурится, пряча лицо на его плече.  
— Не говори так.  
— Почему тебе неприятно? Он... такой же, как я. Только моложе.  
— На разбирательстве по тесту Кобаяши Мару он сказал, что я должен понимать безвыходные ситуации с учетом того, что случилось с моим отцом, — резко отвечает Джим. — Не говори мне, что вы похожи, между ним и тобой нет ничего общего, кроме ушей, и я люблю тебя не за них!  
Спок поджимает губы. Это больно. Он и Джим Кирк предназначены друг другу, и то, что происходит в этой реальности — возможно, в том числе и по его вине — просто недопустимо. С другой стороны, в жизни, которую прожил он, они с Джимом тоже не сразу осознали свои чувства, и это отняло непозволительно много времени. Непозволительно много времени, которое они могли провести вместе, и Спок буквально чувствует, как втаптывает в грязь счастье молодого себя.  
У него самого уже было это счастье — с Джимом, на второй тур он просто не имеет никакого права.  
Но Джим снова тянет его к себе, покрывает поцелуями длинные пальцы, и Спок забывает все доводы, которые так старательно выстраивал в голове.

— Джим, это нездорово. Ему сколько, лет 150?  
— 157, и какое это имеет значение? — хмуро отзывается Кирк. — Боунс, я никогда не был так счастлив, хватит стараться отнять это у меня. Хватает того, что он пытается.  
Вечно пытается отдать этому зеленокровому первому помощнику, и это начинает действительно задевать. Кирк цепляется за свое седое счастье так, будто уверен, что за пределами этих объятий нет ничего. Вечная мерзлота.

— Кирк, у нас с ним одни и те же чувства.  
— Он выбросил меня на обледеневшую планету. Ты мог бы так сделать со своим Кирком?  
Не мог. И Спок снова умолкает, потому что привязанность Джима к нему — логична. У Кирка не было никаких причин симпатизировать молодому Споку, у них не было ничего общего, кроме взаимной неприязни, и нужно было это исправить.

— Кирк, я достаточно стар даже по вулканским меркам, и когда...  
— Замолчи, — глухо, твердо говорит Кирк. — Никогда. Не смей говорить со мной об этом.  
Спок слишком долго жил среди людей, чтобы не понимать, какую боль могут причинить такие разговоры. Он уже терял своего t'hy'la, и никогда не пожелал бы такого Джиму.  
Это было еще одной причиной самоустраниться.


	2. Зима

— Я должен оставить корабль, ты же понимаешь.  
Джим сдержанно кивает.  
— Ничего. Пообещай мне... — он неуверенно замолкает, но, встретив ободряющий взгляд Спока, находит в себе силы продолжить. — Пообещай, что будешь отвечать на мои звонки. Всегда.   
Спок улыбается. У Кирка в голове не укладывается, что Спок — какой бы то ни было — улыбается ему.  
— Я обещаю, t'hy'la.   
— Я приеду на Новый Вулкан как только смогу. — Кирк приподнимается на носках и касается губами его губ, когда дверь в транспортаторную распахивается. — T'hi'la.  
— T'hy'la , — поправляет его Спок, почти не отстраняясь от лица Кирка.  
— Да, — выдыхает тот прямо в губы.  
Кирк неохотно отступает, при виде молодого Спока на пороге. Кажется, тот их слышал, но слова не говорит пока посол Спок не спускается на планету. Капитан оборачивается недовольно.  
— Что-то случилось, мистер Спок?  
Чудовищно говорить ровным тоном то же имя, которое прошлой ночью кричал во время оргазма.   
— Капитан, могу я задать вопрос?  
— Ну, вероятно, у меня нет выбора. — Кирк опускается на высокий стул и кивает.  
— Вы с послом Споком называли друг друга вулканским словом t'hy'la.   
— Мы с послом Споком еще называем друг друга вулканским словом ashayam. К чему вы клоните? — раздраженно уточняет Кирк.  
— Это не важно, — Спок поджимает губы. — Узы, которые связывают t'hy'la не могли возникнуть на Дельта Веге.   
Кирк закатывает глаза.  
— Ну, отлично. Чего ты хочешь, Спок?  
— Объяснить, что посол Спок не тот, с кем вы связаны, капитан.  
— Прекрасно. И с чего ты взял?  
— Потому что... — он мешкает несколько секунд, — я чувствую эту связь у себя в голове. Я чувствую вас, капитан.  
Джиму требуется несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить. Еще парочка — чтобы осознать, что Спок не шутит, а на полном серьезе повторяет это все — сотню раз выслушанное от другого. И только одна секунда, чтобы понять, что встреча была спланирована его Споком. Все это — фарс.  
— Мистер Спок, я не желаю обсуждать с вами моего ashayam, но я точно могу сказать, что если вы и вызываете у меня какие-то эмоции, то только негативные. Извините, у меня есть дела на мостике.  
Он уходит быстро, едва сдерживая рвущиеся наружу эмоции. Уже хочется позвонить Споку, но спустя пару минут после расставания это было бы действительно смешно.

— Джим, ashayam, послушай...  
— Я знаю, что ты меня любишь. И эта передача приза из рук в руки выглядит вдвойне нелепо!  
Спок только опускает взгляд и напрягается, но Джиму достаточно этого, чтобы внутренности обожгло чужой болью.  
— Прости, — морщится капитан. — Но это больно. Не только тебе.  
— Я знаю, t'hy'la.  
— Ты считаешь, что я _должен_ быть с ним?  
— Я считаю, что он — это я. Но он из твоего мира, и это он твой t'hy'la. Не я. И как бы я ни хотел быть с тобой снова, я знаю, что так нельзя. Пока ты со мной, вы теряете время.  
Джим осторожно касается пальцами экрана.  
— Я люблю тебя, Спок.  
— Я тоже, Джим. Ты вернул меня к жизни.   
Они молчат какое-то время, касаясь друг друга пальцами через экран, как будто правда могли почувствовать прикосновение.  
— Это будет сложно, — наконец говорит Кирк.  
Оборвать в себе единственное светлое чувство, которое только могло возникнуть, прекратить эту удивительную межвременную связь, которой при обычном ходе времени, на взгляд Кирка, просто быть не могло. Отказаться от Спока — как перекрыть себе кислород. Запаса в шлеме хватит на два вдоха, а потом легкие разорвутся от боли. Или сердце.  
— Как всегда, Джим.

Кирк спускается на Солярис-7 во второй десантной группе. Лейтенант научной службы, спустившийся вместе со Споком, доложил, что планета безопасна.  
На Солярисе-7 было ясно, тепло и солнечно.   
Планета класса М, обитаема.  
Кирк щурится, наслаждаясь лучами звезды, вокруг которой вращается Солярис, легкий ветер шевелит волосы, и Джим вспоминает почему-то, как он встретился со Споком на Дельта Веге. Холодный ветер, леденеющие пальцы, но в пещере, рядом с потрескивающим огнем было также тепло, как здесь сейчас.  
Он быстро сосредотачивается на окружающих и наклоняется, рассматривая необычную породу.  
— Здесь есть небезопасные животные, — деревянным голосом говорит рядовой из десанта, и Кирк хмурится, лениво оборачиваясь.  
— О чем вы?   
В тот же момент он чувствует, как Спок обхватывает его двумя руками, закрывая собой. Когда Кирк наконец понимает, что произошло, уже слишком поздно. На земле, рядом с ними, лежит труп огромного лысого ящера с выжженной фазером рядового дырой посередине.  
Рядом с животным лежит Спок, шея разорвана, на траву льется ярко-зеленая артериальная кровь.  
Кирку требуется одна секунда, чтобы сжать пальцами шею Спока. Еще две — чтобы велеть Скотту поднимать их и вызвать Маккоя в транспортаторную.  
Для Кирка все как в тумане до тех пор, пока он не слышит раздраженный голос Маккоя:  
— Отпусти! — гул в ушах. — Джим, отпусти его! Мне нужно зашить рану.  
Джим чувствует чьи-то руки на своих плечах и начинает приходить в себя только тогда, когда его уже вытолкнули в коридор. Это Чехов.  
Кирк благодарно кивает ему и приваливается к стене. Ох, Спок...

Маккой выходит в коридор только через час, в этому времени Джим все еще переминается у двери лазарета с ноги на ногу. Рубашка забрызгана кровью Спока, но сил на то, чтобы переодеться, у Кирка не было. Он старается не смотреть на подсохшие изумрудные пятна на рукавах.  
— Как он?  
— У тебя какая-то фиксация на остроухих? — усмехается Боунс.  
— Не говори про него так, — огрызается Джим.  
— Это про которого из?  
— Боунс!  
— Да в порядке твой вулканец, — выдыхает Маккой. — То есть... эта зверюга повредила ему гортань, задела связки. Я все восстановлю, но понадобится время, а пока мы можем насладиться тишиной.  
— Это не смешно, Боунс! — одергивает его Джим.  
— Говорю же, он в безопасности. Можешь проверить.  
Маккой отстраняется, и Кирк тут же проскальзывает мимо него, замирая у кровати Спока.  
Тот в сознании, что неожиданно. Смотрит на Кирка серьезно и без эмоций — даже без этого своего вечного раздражения, и этот взгляд настолько похож на тот, каким его награждал Спок из будущего, что у Кирка пересыхает в горле. «Спасибо» получается какое-то хриплое, еле слышное и надорванное, так, что Джим сам пугается своего голоса. Спок же только приподнимает одну бровь.  
— Ты так похож на него, — вырывается у Кирка помимо воли.  
Но Спок с перевязанной шеей не раздражается, только снова приподнимает бровь. Кирк знает, что это значит: «Естественно, ведь он — это я».  
Кирк собирается сказать что-то еще, но срабатывает передатчик, и он вынужден ответить.  
— Капитан, рапорты о произошедшем переданы Звездному Флоту, не хватает только вашего, — докладывает Ухура.  
— Мне некогда, — грубо отвечает Джим. Пожалуй, даже слишком грубо.  
— Капитан, командование отметило, что рядовой Джейсон уничтожил представителя вымирающего вида планеты, — продолжает Ухура.  
— Пока доложи командованию, что я отдал приказ об уничтожении, — Кирк снова берет себя в руки. — Я подам рапорт как только сочту возможным. Конец связи.  
Спок чуть заметно качает головой, пристально глядя на Кирка.  
— Что? — морщится Джим. — Джейсон пристрелил эту зверюгу до того, как она откусила тебе голову, тебе положено быть благодарным, а не намекать мне, что врать в рапорте нехорошо.  
Взгляд Спока смягчается.  
— Ты знаешь, он... посол Спок мне рассказывал, как сделал тоже самое для своего Кирка, — задумчиво говорит капитан. — На другой миссии, на другой планете, но ровно тоже самое.  
Еще до того, как они...  
Кирка прошибает холодный пот. Не может же быть так, что история все равно повторяется?


	3. Весна

Наслаждаться тишиной им пришлось не долго, как и говорил Маккой, голос вернулся к Споку через два дня, а вместе с ним и не утихающая констатация человеческой нелогичности.

— Капитан, мы должны обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию.  
— Нет никакой особенной ситуации, Спок. Ты меня спас, я благодарен, — упрямо повторяет Кирк, закусывая губу.  
Все-таки потрясающее сходство — между этим Споком и тем, который остался на Новом Вулкане.  
— Вы меня ненавидите? — вдруг спрашивает вулканец, чем наконец-то выбивает Кирка из колеи, тот совершенно теряется.  
— Наоборот, ты.  
— Невозможно, — коротко отвечает Спок. — Ненависть это эмоция, которая вуканцам недоступна.  
— Когда ты вколачивал меня в приборную панель на мостике корабля, полагаю, ты не был вулканцем?  
У Спока зеленоватый румянец на щеках, а Кирк ведь совсем не хотел смутить его.  
— Я имею ввиду, что эмоции свойственны вулканцам, — неохотно поясняет Кирк. — Хорошо. Чего ты хочешь от меня?  
— Можно?  
Спок поднимает руку, чтобы коснуться его лица и смотрит вопросительно до тех по, пока Кирк не кивает. Раньше он делал такое лишь однажды — в ледяной пещеры Дельта Веги, и это было прекрасно. Кирк не может отказаться, и уже спустя секунду проваливается сознание первого помощника с головой.

Нет никакой разницы.  
Никакой чертовой разницы между тем, что он чувствовал, объединяя разум с каждым из них.  
Это кажется таким неправильным, что Кирк уходит, не сказав Споку ни слова. Он знает, что поступает неверно, исчезая после того, как Спок открыл для него все свои эмоции, но остаться значило бы почувствовать здесь что-то, что в мыслях Кирка было только для одного. Все эмоции скручиваются в узел где-то в груди и больно давят на ребра, мешают сделать глубокий вдох. Кирк ненавидит каждую из этих эмоций.

Кирк выдерживает несколько дней, а потом сдается, запирается в своей каюте и делает видеозвонок на Новый Вулкан. Это успокаивает его каждый раз.  
— Что-то случилось, Джим?  
— Хотел тебя увидеть, — пожимает плечами тот. — Ты слышал, что Спок меня спас?  
— Это ожидаемо. Он никому не позволит причинить тебе вред.  
— Очнись, черт, он ненавидит меня.  
— В моем времени ты так не ругался, — хмурится Спок. — Джим, ты противоречишь сам себе, ты же это замечаешь, или требуется пояснение?  
Джим понимает, что спасение и ненависть плохо сочетаются, но он не отвечает, только опускает взгляд.  
— Ты уехал, чтобы никогда не вернуться. Чтобы я остался с ним.  
— Нелогично констатировать очевидное, t'hy'la.  
Джим наслаждается звуками его голоса. Тот Спок, что находится на корабле, никогда не говорил так с ним.  
Кирк дергается, с неудовольствием отмечая, что уже давно сравнивает их, нарочно ища отличия в каждой мелочи, и все реже находя их. Нельзя сравнивать ни с кем того, кого любишь, это противоестественно. Но сомнений здесь не могло быть — он действительно любит Спока больше жизни. Именно того Спока, что смотрит на него сейчас тяжелым взглядом через экран.  
Он быстро вспоминает, когда Спок рассказал ему эту историю из будущего-которого-не-будет, о том, как Спок пожертвовал собой ради него на незнакомой планете. Точно после того, как Кирк упомянул миссию на Солярисе-7.  
— Ты знал, что Солярис опасен, — хмуро изрекат Джим, глядя на Спока исподлобья.  
— Положительно.  
— И знал, что он бросится меня спасать? Как?  
— Я знал, что я бы так сделал, и не только по той причине, что ты капитан.  
Кирк резко смахивает со стола все, что на нем было и озлобленно смотрит в монитор.  
— Хватит заставлять меня вас сравнивать!  
— Ты не найдешь отличий, Джим. Он любит тебя также, как я. Он хочет брать тебя также, как я, и я никогда не поверю, что он тебя не привлекает, потому что он — это я.  
Кирк закрывает глаза и наконец говорит то, что билось у него в висках уже слишком долго, чтобы все еще скрывать это хотя бы от себя самого. Его влекло к первому помощнику, тянуло просто магнитом, но он не мог осознать, каким чертовым образом эта бесконечная любовь, сжигающая его изнутри, разливающаяся нежностью по венам, могла принадлежать не кому-то одному, а сразу двоим.  
— Я не хочу потерять тебя.  
— Я знаю, что ты только что понял.  
— Что я люблю... вас? Обоих.  
— Тебе должно стать легче, если ты осознаешь, что второго Спока не существует. Есть только разные точки координат в пространстве-времени. Между нами больше сотни лет, а могло бы быть четыре дня. Это не важно. Ты понимаешь?  
Не существует «обоих». Это очень сложно уложить в человеческой голове, но Кирк пытается. Это как услышать любимую песню утром и вечером. Это одна и та же чертова любимая песня в разных временных точках.  
— Я хочу прилететь к тебе на Новый Вулкан.  
— А это мой подарок самому себе, — поджимает губы Спок, и по голосу слышно, что он доволен. — Поскольку мы только движение одной точки по пространству-времени, тебе не нужно выбирать.  
— Я люблю тебя, — еле слышно произносит Кирк.  
— Не уверен, что ты хочешь говорить мне это здесь. Прогуляйся по кораблю, Джим.  
Кирк смеется,выходя из каюты. Узел в груди разжимается и исчезает.


End file.
